A Boy and His Dog II
by AnarchicSerenity
Summary: Summaries are stupid


Been awhile, hasn't it? But I'm back, and with another story! Yet again, blah blah **smut warning** blah blah **m/m** blah blah **bestiality** blah blah **don't like, don't read** blah blah. That's pretty much it. Male human/male Absol goodness. Hope you like it! And a bit of a side note: if you wanna see some stories thst aren't related to a certain fanbase, check my Tumblr: .com

A Boy and His Dog II

(not a sequel)

Kyle weighed the bottle of lubricant in his hand, and his mind drifted off to the events of the previous evening. He gazed out the window and at the sunset, thinking of his rather blunt and awkward question. He had wanted this for awhile - god, how he had wanted it. But he just didn't know how to ask. When he straightforwardly proposed the idea of mating to his Absol, Gaia, the Disaster Pokémon just smirked, turned, and walked out with his scythe tail raised just high enough to show off his sheath. Having taken it as a yes, Kyle then took Gaia to the Pokémon Center to get his battle-sharpened claws trimmed to a less dangerous bluntness.

The sixteen-year-old hadn't seen his most prized Pokémon since. Kyle hoped he hadn't actually been mad at him. Gaia wasn't the type to lash out upon being angered or offended, actually being a nore passive type; accordingly, though, Gaia hadn't made any attempt to interact during the car ride to or from the Center. That worried his Trainer.

Butterfrees in his stomach, however, calmed and then re-energized upon his hearing a familiar set of paws pad down the carpeted hallway outside of their room. In poked Gaia's head, the expression of which gained a sly glimmer upon meeting Kyle's nervous one. The boy smiled bashfully as the Absol strutted up. He couldn't help but notice the bit of red protruding from between the flawlessly white thighs of the canine. Gaia locked eyes with Kyle, flames of seduction dancing into his Trainer's, but Kyle quickly averted his gaze and placed the lube on the bed to the side. He figured there would be some foreplay, perhaps intended to ease his shyness, but it still intimidated him.

After a few more seconds just looking at him, Gaia hopped forward to lie atop Kyle's form. They were face-to-face, nose-to-nose, and actually crotch-to-crotch, too; Kyle shuddered involuntarily at just how warm the thinly-furred skin down there felt. Though in a bit of an anatomically awkward position, Gaia managed to hump and grind a bit against the fast-growing bulge in his Trainer's pajama bottoms. Up top, he began to lick Kyle's face. Kyle knew the Absol had seen other humans do this and, seemingly fascinated with and curious about how they interacted, he wanted to try for himself. Gaia confirmed Kyle's suspicions when his tongue grazed over the boy's lips. They immediately locked. It was strange at first; in fact, it seemed physiologically illegal. But their mouths and tongues, each with their separate textures and shapes, seemed to fit together almost like puzzle pieces. It turned out being more arousing and sensual than the couple makeout sessions Kyle had had beforehand.

Soon, though, he felt a prodding down against his thigh. His nerves had faded ever so slightly, and, feeling bold, he slipped a hand down to get an idea of just what he was working with. Just feeling it made him moan softly. It was smooth and hot to the touch. What caught his attention most was how it throbbed with an erotic life to it. He nearly melted just imagining how it would feel pushing into him. Kyle explored a little more before breaking off the kiss. He was too curious.

He requested that Gaia stand up, which the Dark Type did willingly. He seemed to know ehat was coming. Knowing just a bit on what's most comfortable for canine Pokémon like Gaia, Kyle made his way behind him and licked his lips. It looked even better than it felt. There glistened the six and a half inches of hot, pulsing meat. Coated in its own thin layer of viscous lubricant, it dribbled slightly. Gaia peeked around, smirking, and winked at his scarlet Trainer, who was far too mesmerized to even notice.

Kyle reached his hand out and again began to feel it. Gaia responded with a slight back arching to encourage the boy. While his right hand began to stroke up and down, Kyle's left hand found its way to the Absol's furry purse. It baffled him, how it could look so plain and yet by itself be so tremendously arousing. He continued to fondle and stroke the purring Absol when he decided to go further with his plan.

On his knees, the boy scooted forward a bit and brought the red shaft back in a motion like a pendulum. Now pointing behind Gaia's thighs, the length sat directly toward Kyle's chest. He got down a bit more until his mouth was about an inch away from the tip. Tentatively, he extended his tongue and licked slowly from the middle of the shaft to the tip. Gaia murred softly; Kyle giggled when a stray shot of watery precum caught him on the cheek. Having been satisfied with the salty flavor and his Pokémon's reaction, Kyle scooted a little bit closer and got to work.

He took the tip in his mouth and began to lick around. His cheeks burned, but just the thought of filling his mouth with his Absol's meat drove him wild. Kyle pushed forward, taking first a fifth, then a third, then three-quarters of the length into his mouth. Soon enough, the boy had expertly taken all but the swelling knot in and continued to bob. The entire act made his loins ache, but he simultaneously couldn't stop, he couldn't get enough. The flavor, the sensation, the sounds and smells - it was all so addicting. After another minute or so, however, Kyle had to reluctantly cease his efforts. He would hopefully have far more occasions to orally toy with Gaia; right now, however, he wanted the Absol's first orgasm with him to be a bit more… feral.

Kyle quickly shed his shorts and shirt, kicking his boxers to the side. Having freshly cared for himself, the boy look downright attractive the way he was. His tannish skin didn't have much hair on it, having been recently trimmed, and the shoulder-length jet-black hair on his head had been partially tied back into a small ponytail so it wouldn't get everywhere during their fun. On all fours, the 5'7" boy whistled to his Absol. When Gaia turned around, Kyle raised his rear and waved it back and forth.

"Come on, boy, I know you want it~" he taunted. Gaia licked his lips this time and turned fully to face his Trainer. Without so much as a thought, he mounted the excited boy and started to thrust in an attempt to get on track. Kyle calmed him for a second and grabbed the lube. Reaching back, he managed to get a good amount on Gaia's shaft, coating his knot generously. This may have been his first time with a Pokémon, but seeing as he had prepped himself in the past with a few toys, Kyle's determination to take the bulbous flesh brimmed.

After thoroughly coating Gaia with the lube, Kyle guided the needy shaft to his entrance. Gaia's eyes lit up; Kyle couldn't even get his hand back on the ground before Gaia rammed in. The boy gasped in surprise as a dull pain mingled with a burning pleasure. Not even given time to adjust, Kyle began to chew his bottom lip as Gaia started pounding him from behind. He figured that the Absol would at least have had the presence of mind to start out slow. Kyle's body rocked and the bed creaked with each strong thrust; the boy was quickly discovering just how much he liked it rough.

Kyle moaned with decent volume as Gaia reamed him from behind. He knew it would be good, but he never dreamed it would feel this overwhelming. Within no time, the boy's arms failed to support him any longer, leaving his chest and the side of his face to be pressed into his bed and pillow, but he didn't mind. Instead, Kyle squirted some lube onto his palm and started working at his own aching shaft. When Gaia's angle changed, however, a lightning bolt shot through Kyle's body.

"Uhhnnn, god, good boy~ Th-That's a gooood boy~" he moaned, encouraging the canine. "R-Right there!~" Accordingly, the Absol kept hitting that same spot. Kyle's nerves overloaded with the amount of ecstasy as he felt a familiar pressure rapidly growing in his loins. The thick bulb of meat wetly slapping against his skin only made him more aware of how close he was.

"God, Gaiaaaa~" he whined needily, "keep going~ I'm gonna cum~"

Such a request egged Gaia on, his thrusts becoming that much more powerful. He had turned the once shy Kyle into a moaning, groaning mess. The boy's eyes had shut tight when it hit him. Stars danced before his eyes and he cried out his Pokémon's name. His hand tightened as spurt after spurt cum landed on the bedsheets below them. His walls convulsed and clamped down on Gaia, which drove him over the edge. The Absol forced his knot into Kyle, managing to do so painlessly, only adding to the white-hot bliss the boy was experiencing. Every fiber of his being tingled and popped with electrical ecstasy as the canine emptied his load of seed into the boy.

Kyle's legs gave out as he came down from his high. His bangs had matted to his forehead from sweat. He plopped onto the bed on his belly, Gaia in turn falling onto him. Weakly, the boy reached up and stroked the head of the panting Dark Type above him, who tiredly smiled down. The intensity of their session had left both of them wiped. Thankfully, though, they both knew they'd have plenty of opportunities in the future to build their stamina together.


End file.
